As We Dance
by PotterPotterPotter
Summary: This takes place in Harry's seventh year, and a new class has been added to their schedules, a dance class. How will does this class change the relationship between the golden trio? And what happens to a relationship that flourished last year?
1. Chapter 1

**As We Dance**

By: piper_weasley_24

They ended the day with a class that was added this year, a dance class; the class warmed up with a few simple exercises. Then the nightmare began. The instructor of the class, Miss Vandermark, had begun to pair everyone up. Harry had been paired with a sixth year Gryffindor girl, Ron was paired with Lavender, and Neville was paired with a Slytherin girl he hasn't seen before. Miss Vandermark reached the bottom of the list she had been reading from, she looked up from the list, everyone was standing with who they were paired with and only were two not paired with anyone, one was none other than-

"Mister Malfoy, would you join Miss Granger," Miss Vandermark read aloud, "if you two would please pair up and stand here," she said this very calmly, as she pointed to the center front of the room, "Mister Finnigan, I will partner with you seeing as we are one girl short today, does anyone know where Miss Weasley is?" she waited for a response, but none was given, "well, I must continue, I will give you and your partner a simple routine, and I will be testing you on it first thing tomorrow."

The class groaned in anger and frustration, Neville looked downright scared. She put on a slow tango type song.

Hermione stared up at Malfoy, and he stared right back at her. He slipped his hand around her waist as Vandermark instructed them, and she placed her hand gently on his shoulder, both being careful not to break their stare. He picked her right hand up in his, as Vandermark made her way around the room, correcting many groups.

"Now please replicate this," Seamus seemed to have taken a few dance lessons because he wasn't as lost as many would have thought, "Very good Mister Finnigan."

She kept the steps simple, just as she said. Malfoy knew what he was doing. But his partner kept up just fine. If he stepped to the right, she would mirror it flawlessly.

"Very, very nice you two," Vandermark said watching them, "very nice technique."

She turned the music off and everyone stopped dancing.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, would you please proceed to the middle of the floor," she told them, "Everyone else please take a seat against the wall. Would you two please show the class how this dance is done?"

They walked to the center of the room and once again, Malfoy slipped his arm around her waist and she placed her left hand on his shoulder, and then placed her right hand in his. The music started, and they began to move about the floor, turning this way and that. He spun her out to arms length, then pulled her back in, their bodies now pressed together, neither of them looking away. They twirled across the floor, yet still their stare never broke. They stopped for a moment before changing directions and he spun her out again, then spinning her back in so she was now facing away from him. They stared at each other in the mirror as he led her across the room, then turning her around so they were face to face, inches away before they gracefully fell into a dip as the song ended. The class began clapping wildly after the performance of the two students, Malfoy didn't let her stand up; they waited in their ending position for a few minutes, his face inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face, as she stared into his ice blue eyes. The bell rang and he quickly and abruptly pulled her out of the dip letting her stand, and walked toward the door.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger may I talk to you?" Miss Vandermark said.

He stopped at the door and turned back to them.

"I would love to enter you two into a competition in the spring," she told them, "you two seem to dance as one, you seem to really understand each other's movements," she told them, but neither said anything, "I will let you think about it, let me know tomorrow about what you two decide."

They walked out of the studio. Harry and Ron were waiting just outside in the corridor.

"Hermione, what was that?" Ron asked as soon as she emerged from the room.

"What was what?"

"That, that, what you did with Malfoy?"

"It is called the tango, Ronald," she told them.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked joining the conversation as they started to climb a flight of stairs.

"I have been in dance classes for almost eleven years now," she told them, "Listen, I'll meet you guys in the great hall for dinner. I need to shower."

"After dancing that close to Malfoy, I would to," Ron said.

"If you were dancing that close to him, I think I would die laughing," she said walking in the opposite direction.

"How nice of you to drop by," said a cold voice from a couch in front of the fireplace.

She jumped and dropped her bag with her robes and books.

He stood up from the couch and walked toward her. Although she wasn't scared, she backed up and felt the wall press against her back.

"Let's see what other dances you know," he said, gently pulling her toward him.

He led her to the middle of the room. He spun her a few times before pulling her even closer. This time she didn't look up at him, she simply let him lead her around and around. He let go of her hand and lifted her chin up so she was forced to look at him. She instinctively placed her free hand on the back of his neck. They were now doing a simple slow dance, swaying back and forth. The sun had now completely gone down. Even after he moved his hand away from her chin and placed it on her lower back, she didn't look away. Those eyes were intoxicating; she couldn't look away, even if she wanted to.

"It has been a long summer," he told her.

"I know."

"A long and lonely summer."

"I know, I'm sorry," she said as she looked away.

"Don't be sorry," he said softly, "I'm just glad it is over. And we are back here."

She looked back up at him.

"I never want to be away from you for that long ever again," he told her.

He leaned down to her, and she felt his lips against hers, gentle yet rough, passionate yet forceful. He pulled out of the kiss, leaving her hungry for more. She pulled him back into another kiss then pulled out of it herself. He let go of her waist and walked back over to the couch. She followed him without thinking.

"Hey Love," he said lower to the couch, he stretched out across it.

"Yes Draco?"

"Come here," he said her stretching out his hand for her to take.

She took it with a smile and lay down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure. She kissed him before laying her head on his chest. And the fire died out as they fell asleep on the couch together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked, "You never came to dinner."

The night before came rushing into her head, she remembered everything, how he smelled and how his arms felt around her, "I realized I had something I had to do, head stuff," she lied as she grabbed a bagel from a plate in front of her.

"What could you possibly need to do that late?" Ron asked.

"It was just something I realized that I needed to do," she told him shoving the bagel into her mouth.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. Or at least the three of them ate in silence. Most everyone else in the Great Hall was talking.

"Then I told my father that I would be glad to join. He said that he would be proud to know that all of the Malfoys were in his inner circle."

She turned and saw the blonde Draco Malfoy strutting through the hall flanked by the two goons that were Crabb and Goyle. They sat at the Slytherin table, as most of the Slytherin girls began stared at them. For a moment she thought that he was being truthful about what he said, joining the death eaters, but then she remembered what he told her.

"Hermione you have nothing to worry about," he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him, "I will never lie to you, and I will never join them."

"How can I know that you would never lie to me, and not just about that, but anything?"

"Look at me," he said pulling her a little closer, "look in my eyes and tell me you can't trust me."

She looked up at him, "I can't."

"Exactly, you can't tell me a lie, how could I?"

He leaned down toward her face and his lips gently met hers. She instinctively pulled her hands up; he let her arms go, and wrapped them around his neck. He placed his hands on her lower back, pulling her body against his.

"Hermione?" Ron asked waving his hand in front of her face, "Hermione, it's time for class."

"Oh yeah," she stood up quickly, threw her bag over her shoulder and exited the hall with Ron and Harry close behind. They made their way to the dungeons for Potions class.

"I hate having Potions in the morning," Ron grumbled, "and with the Slytherins, I would rather babysit those blast end screwits in Hagrid's wooden hut."

"Ron, will you stop complaining, you do that more now that we know that Harry has the possibility of dying, no offense Harry."

"Well when you say it that way," Harry told her, "maybe I should look forward to dying, you make it seem almost pleasant." He added sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron snorted with laughter.

They walked into the Potion's dungeon. Hermione noticed that Draco had already taken his seat on the far end of the room. Hermione, Ron and Harry took their usual seats in the front of the room. Slughorn was sitting behind his desk in the front of the room, smiling at the students as they entered.

"If you would please place last night's homework on my desk," he said when most of the student had taken their seats.

Hermione took a piece of parchment out, walked up to his desk and set it down. The rest of the class put theirs down and returned to their desks. As usual hers was much larger than everyone else's.

"Hermione, how did you find time to do that?" Ron asked.

"I did most of it during study hall yesterday, and then I added a little to it this morning before breakfast."

"You amaze me, you know that?" Ron said in admiration.

"Ok," She said, "If you say so."

"Today you will be putting the knowledge from last night's reading to work," Slughorn began, he flicked he wand toward the chalk board in the front of the room and words began forming on it, "This sleeping tonic is different than others because it puts the drinker in a dead like state. You will be working alone on the tonic and without the use of the book," most of the class groaned, "and next time we will make the reversal potion and them we will test both on a partner."

Most of the class groaned again. Slughorn let them begin the tonic, and he began reading the homework they turned in.

"Are we seriously making this from memory?" Ron asked as he set up his cauldron.

"Yes," Hermione responded, "didn't you pay attention yesterday? Slughorn told us that the reading would tell us everything we need to know to make this tonic without the aid of a book. And let me guess you two didn't actually read it."

"Well, not exactly," Ron admitted, "I read part of it."

"What part did you read?" Hermione said as she began cutting up her fluxweed.

"Well that part about the…err…I don't remember."

"Well that's encouraging," Hermione said.

Harry laughed from the other side of Ron.

"Harry, how much did you read?" Ron asked.

"All but the part that talks about what can go wrong if brewed incorrectly."

"Oh, yea that part," Hermione said with a smile, "I read that if you add too much powdered horn of bicorn you might not wake up even with the reversal potion."

Hermione laughed as she tossed her fluxweed in. Ron had a look of pure terror on his face as he turned toward Neville.

"I hope I don't have him as a partner next class," Ron said quietly.

"Ron calm down, I'm just joking." Hermione let out another giggle.

"Yea, well I don't want to be asleep forever," he said, "and I hope that I get Malfoy as a partner so I can make him sleep forever, that would be pretty cool."

"Ron, you shouldn't do that on purpose," she told him.

"Why are you defending him?" Ron asked.

"I'm not," she said, looking away, "I just think you should act more like your age."

"I does sound like you are defending him," Harry interrupted.

"I'm not!"

"Why are you so upset by this?" Harry asked.

"I told you, you guys need to act your age," she told them, "and if we are nice we might get some inside information about he-who-must-not-be-name's inner circle."

"I never thought of that," Harry said, adding his fluxweed.

They continued brewing their potions, every once in a while Hermione would give them corrections. Hermione's tonic was now a deep blue; she had only one ingredient left, powdered horn of bicorn. Ron and Harry had caught up to her, although Ron's tonic was almost as red as his hair, and Harry's was a light purple. Hermione added her powdered horn of bicorn and stirred the tonic vigorously; it had begun to turn a light blue and thickened a little. Slughorn now made his way slowly around the class. Hermione stopped stirring her tonic and looked at Ron and Harry, she let out a giggle.

"What?" Ron asked.

"What did you do to yours?"

"I don't know."

"Harry, add a little more powdered horn of bicorn," she whispered, "That will make it a little better."

"Thanks," Harry stirred in a little more and his tonic now turned a light bluish purple.

Slughorn had now reached their table; he looked very pleased with Hermione's tonic. He peered into Ron's cauldron and shook his head.

"Weasley, when will you learn to do the homework I assign?"

"I dunno," Ron mumbled to the floor.

"Harry, my boy," he said loudly, "not bad, but not your best. Next time wait a little longer before you add the aconite."

"Thank you sir," Harry said, "I will keep that in mind."

Slughorn now made his way back up to the front of the room, "You may clean up now, please put you tonic in a vile with your name on it, and place it in the back room."

Everyone cleaned up their area. Hermione went to the back room to put her tonic away. As she walked in Neville was putting his tonic away.

"Hey, Hermione," Neville said, "I'm so scared, I don't know what I did to it," he motioned to his tonic which was green.

"I'm sure it will be fine Neville."

Neville exited the tiny room. Hermione placed her tonic on the shelf and turned to leave.

"Hey brown eyes," said the voice of the boy in the doorway.

A smile developed on her face.

He walked up to her, "this is very similar to the first time I did this," he leaned down and kissed her neck, slowly making his way to her lips, then kissing them tenderly.

"We shouldn't do this here, not now," she told him.

She walked passed him, looking back only for a moment before going back into the classroom.

The bell rand and everyone exited to go to their next class. Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to Transfiguration. Hermione's mind wandered off, thinking about that first time she kissed Draco.

She walked into a small aisle in the library, looking for a book to help her with the essay she was writing for Defense against the Dark Arts. The library was almost completely empty, except for 3 students, one was asleep with his head in a book a few aisles away. She reached for a book just out of her reach.

"Would you like help with that?" said a male voice.

Hermione jumped in fright, "What?"

"I said, would you like help with that?" he said again.

"Why would you want to help me?" she said realizing who it was.

"What is wrong with helping someone you like?"

"Don't lie," she said, trying to push passed him.

He leaned down toward her; he placed a kiss on her neck. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"What was that for?" she said looking at him in confusion.

He stepped closer to her. She moved back until she was against the wall and he was only a few inches away from her.

"Cause I like you," he said.

"No you don't," she said forcefully, "Stop lying to yourself Malfoy."

"I'm not lying," he said, leaning down to her neck again, he kissed her neck, then just below her jaw line, making his way to her face.

She took a deep nervous breath. She looked down at the floor.

"Look at me," he said, "Hermione, don't be stubborn, look at me."

She continued to look at the floor. He directed her face toward his with one hand, and then he pushed her hair from her face, which now fell in soft curls. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Then without thinking she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him a little closer. She ended the kiss short and pulled away, she pushed passed him and walked away.

"Hermione," he said walking forward a few steps, "Do you want this?"

He pushed the book she was trying to get earlier into her arms. Then without a word she left the library.

She sat down at her desk in Transfiguration. Today they were working on transferring each other in to toads. Hermione, as always, got it on her first try when she transfigured Ron into a toad. Harry managed to turn Neville into a toad with hair. After class was over it was time for lunch.

"Hermione how can you be perfect at everything we do?" Ron asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"I'm not perfect at everything."

"Yes you are."

"No, unless you forgot I dropped out of Divination."

"Oh, yeah, I did forget about that."

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and most of the students watched them.

"This is awkward," Ron said as he leaned over the table, "why are they staring at us?"

Ron sat up, and looked around, realizing that all of the students weren't looking at all three of them, just Hermione and Harry. Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

The students slowly went back to eating.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Ginny leaned over from next to Ron, "Everyone thinks that you two are dating and that Hermione is cheating on you with Ron."

"What?" Harry asked.

"We aren't going out," Hermione told them.

"Yeah, we aren't," Harry told Ginny, "If we were don't you think we would sit closer and hold hands."

"They all still think you are still going out."

"But we aren't," Hermione said.

"I think you two would be cute together," Ginny told them.

"How about it Hermione?" Harry said, "Want to give it a try?"

"I can't," she said quickly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Come on Hermione," Harry said, "Will you go out with me?"

"Harry," she said, "Let me think about it."

"I guess," Harry said sounding a little discouraged.

"I'll see you guys in class."

Hermione got up and left the Great Hall. She made her way to her dorm.

She threw herself on her bed. She couldn't believe that Harry actually asked her out. She got up and went to her bathroom, and looked into the mirror.

"He had to wait till now didn't he." She told herself, "He couldn't ask last year, before everything changed. I would have said yes, I would have been happy to say yes, but no he had to wait till now."

"Who had to wait till now to do what?" Draco had walked in, "I saw you leave the Great Hall, I wanted to see you before class."

"Harry asked me out."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I told him to let me think about it," she told him, "Draco, I couldn't say no to him.'

"But you're not going to say yes are you?"

"I think I will."

"Why?"

"Listen, they are already suspicious about us, if I tell him I will go out with him they won't think about it," she told him, "it's the perfect cover for us."

"I love dating a smart girl," Draco said walking closer to her, "I would have never thought of that."

She kissed him; he placed his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down on his bed and climbed over her.

"Draco," she said, "we have to get ready for class."

"We still have an hour," he told her, kissing her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning class," Miss Vandermark said as she walked in front of the class.

"Good morning Miss Vandermark," the class responded.

"I hope you all went over that small dance sequence you learned yesterday," the class groaned, "now, come on, it isn't as bad as you make it out to be. After a few months here I will teach you a sequence and you will be tested on it that same day," the class groaned again, looking at her like she was crazy, "and seeing as Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy tested before we left yesterday, they are don't have to test today. I am going to teach them a sequence real quick and then I will start testing you off. I expect all of you to be working on it."

She took Hermione and Malfoy to the far edge of the room. After about 10 minutes she went back to the rest of the class.

"Hermione, I don't understand why you can't be more relaxed about this," Malfoy told her, placing his hand on her lower back, "it's not like I am going to insult you, we know each other pretty well now."

"Everyone still thinks I hate you, and if I'm going to be dancing with you I can't exactly be happy go lucky in front of them, especially Harry," she said as they began to go through the sequence Miss Vandermark showed them, "if we want people to think I am actually going out with him then I can't seem happy to be with you no matter how happy I am."

"You actually are happy to be with me?"

"Yes," she said sounding very sad, "and it makes me sad that I can't show you all the time."

He spun her out to arms length then pulled her back in toward him, holding her closer to him than before.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

Her breathing became uneven. She looked up at him, their faces a few inches apart. They continued to dance, spinning this way and that.

"Harry, you ok?" Ron asked his friend as he sat down against the mirror next to him.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I feel like I should be sad that she didn't want to go out with me, but then again I feel like it is better that she doesn't want to go out with me."

"Anything I can do for you, mate?"

"I want you to find out if she really wants to go out with me or not."

"Why me?"

"Because," Harry said, "She liked you, and you liked her. You should be able to tell if she does or not."

"She never liked me."

"You really don't pay attention, do you?"

"What?"

"She liked you, and she didn't exactly hide it, how did you not notice?"

"I don't know."

"You still like her don't you?"

"What? No!"

"You do."

"No I don't!"

"If you didn't you wouldn't be so upset by this."

"Ok, fine, I do. I have for as long as I can remember. Wait I don't like her, I think I love her."

"You should ask her out then."

"No, you wanted to."

"But it was because everyone thought we were anyway."

Ron caught himself staring at her as she danced.

"Why does that loser get to dance with her?"

"Talk to Miss Vandermark about it, see if she will let you." Harry told him.

"I think I will after class."

"Hermione, calm down, it's just dancing," Malfoy said to her as they stopped dancing.

"No its not, this is how I express myself, and I can't do that if I can't even be myself while I am doing it."

"Yes you can, just be yourself."

"If I wanted to be myself I would risk having everyone find out we are together."

"Then let everyone find out." Malfoy said loudly, "I don't understand why that bugs you."

"You say that like it doesn't bug you that we can't be together like a normal couple."

"What is wrong with that?" he said, "What is wrong with wanting a normal relationship?"

"Nothing, unless _you_ are dating _me_," she said, "that is what bugs me about you, you think that everything works out like you want it to. You think that because you are _Draco Malfoy_ that you can just make things how you want them to be without any side effects."

"Yeah, cause being a know-it-all, bookworm is _so_ much better," he said loudly, "you think that because it is written in some stupid book that is how it will turn out. But, hello, news flash, they are just books, just stupid pieces of someone else's knowledge that you read like it dictates your life!" he had now raised his voice so much that the whole class was now watching them.

"I would rather understand how things work than sit on my arse and wonder why things aren't how I wanted them to be!"

Hermione turned around and stormed out of the room. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she at lease knew she wanted to get away from where she was. She turned down another corridor when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hermione. Hermione, slow down."

She turned around to see Ron running up to her.

"Ron what are you doing?"

Ron stopped in front of her, breathing deeply.

"Ron?"

"Hermione," he said, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me, cause you know that the first Hogsmeade trip is in a few weeks. If you don't want to I could understand, well I don't think I really would understand, but I was hoping you would"

"I would love to Ron."

"R-really?"

"Yes," she said, "I would love to go out with you."

"Ok, cool." He said with a smile.

"Umm, Ron? Can I tell you something?"

"Yea sure."

"I should have told you this a lot sooner, and I'm sorry I didn't. But you have to promise me you won't be mad."

"Of course, why would I be mad?"

"Umm, I have been keeping a secret from you and Harry, and telling you will help you understand a lot of things," she told him, "sense about the middle of May last year," she paused and took a deep breath, "I have been going out with…with…Draco Malfoy."

"What?" he said, "Don't joke about that."

"I'm not," she told him, "We have been going out, and I wanted to tell you guys, but I could pull together enough courage to tell you. I'm sorry."

"When did it end?"

"About 5 minutes ago."

"Is that what that was about?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well if wasn't what it was directly about, but I fed up with him."

"I'm glad you are."

Hermione let out a little giggle, her smile made Ron realize why he loved her. He smiled as he thought about how much he loved her.

"Hermione, I should tell you, I have liked you sense the first day I met you. And every time I see you I fall even more in love with you, if that's even possible," he looked at her as her smile faded, "I'm sorry, too much too soon?"

"No."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Their kiss seemed to last forever, neither of them wanting to pull away, as if they would never be together again. Slowly they pulled apart, still wrapped in each other's arms. They smiled at each other.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Hermione told him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hogsmeade trip came faster than they expected. And as each day passed the students of Hogwarts seemed to get more anxious to go. Hermione seemed to be the most excited to go. She didn't really understand why she was, but she knew she was. She didn't know if it was because she was happy to be in a normal relation ship or if it was more because this was a chance to get back at Draco for what he said.

She didn't really understand why she was so upset by what he said, but she knew she was. She knew that what he said in some way hurt her, she couldn't explain it, and she knew that he was right. She started hating herself over it, she had never been wrong before, but she was then.

The day of the trip finally came and she was the first one down to breakfast that day. She sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for Ron, Harry and Ginny to come down. She heard footsteps approaching the empty hall, she turned to see who it was and as soon as she saw that certain blonde boy walk through the door she wanted nothing else than to disappear back into her room.

She expected him to walk up to her, but she was hoping he wouldn't but before she realized it he was standing in front of her, looking down at her as she sat. She looked blankly up at him.

"Hermione," he said calmly and sweetly, "I'm sorry about what I said in class a while ago, but you have no idea what I'm going through. You are all I think about. Not a day goes by that I'm not beating myself up over what I said. I don't know how I can make this better, but I know that I want to fix this. I didn't do anything terribly bad, but I want to make it up to you. I want to show you how sorry I am. Please."

He handed her a folded piece of parchment. Without waiting for her response he walked away. At this point many students were now entering the hall, taking their seats and digging in to the food that was now set on the tables. She sat there staring at where he stood before walking off. Not believing what he said. He apologized for something that was her fault, not his. Ron had now sat down and began eating.

"Hey Hermione," he said through a mouthful of sausage, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, what?" she said not realizing what he said, "what did you say?"

"Are you ok?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said turning around to face the table.

"You should eat something," Ginny said, "you look terrible."

Hermione didn't respond, she just looked at the folded piece of parchment in her hand, what could Draco possibly write down in that piece of parchment that would show her how sorry he was. She never could fully understand what went on in his head, she didn't want to understand, because if she tried to she would start caring for him, and falling for him again. She couldn't do that, she was happy now, she had a caring boyfriend and two friends who would do anything to make her happy. She didn't need someone tearing all that away from her. But then the memories of her and Draco came flooding back in to her mind. Almost as if it was real and happening again, she could see, hear, smell, and feel it all again. As if she went back and was reliving it.

She walked into the room that would be her new home for the next year of school. Her trunk was sitting at the end of her bed, anxious to be unpacked. She couldn't believe that she was head girl. She had wanted it for so long, and now that she was head girl, she walked out into the joint head's common room. She sat down on the couch in front of the magnificent fireplace and waited for the head boy to walk into the room. She heard a door open down the hall to her left, and the sound of slow footsteps walking down the hall filled the air. She stood up and didn't know why she did but she walked over to the boy standing in the archway.

He stood about a head taller than her, he looked down at her with cold uninviting eyes that seemed to pull her into him. He leaned down putting his lips close to her ear.

"Granger," he said coldly and softly, "why are you always so predictable?"

He pulled back watching the effect of his words. Seeing the pain in her eyes and being satisfied with his work. He walked past her and left the room. She stood for a moment before looking over her shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"God I hate when he does that!" she told herself, "Why do I let him do that to me. We haven't seen each other in 2 months and that is how he greets me. I can't believe him!"

She looked down at the floor waiting a few minutes contemplating whether or not to do what she was thinking. After a few more minutes she pulled a small hourglass out from the front of her robes. She turned it once and watched the world go in reverse around her. She sat on the couch and waited for herself to walk into the room.

As if on cue, she saw herself walk into the room. Her past self jumped as she saw herself on the couch.

"What the hell!" her past self yelled.

"Just go back to our room and save your self the pain," she watched as her past self did as she was told and she followed herself into her room.

After an hour her past self faded and she walked into the common room. She was relieved when she saw that is was empty. She went down to dinner and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione are you ready to go?" Ron asked, "we are leaving for Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked out of the castle and onto the grounds where the carriages were waiting for the students. The four Gryffindors found an empty carriage in the back of the line and were soon on their way to Hogsmeade. Hermione leaned against the side wall of the carriage and unfolded the piece of parchment and reading what was inside.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me at The Whimsical at 1 o'clock._

_Draco_

Hermione folded the parchment and stuffed it quickly into her pocket. What was Draco playing at? They couldn't meet in public. Even if it was at a place that no one went to. It was absurd. He couldn't possibly be serious. Plus how would she be able to get away from her curious friends long enough to go meet with him.

"Hey, I was just thinking that I wanted to get you something," she said as she turned toward Ron, "I want it to be a surprise, so I will go get it around 1."

"Can I come? It sounds like a really cute idea." Ginny said sounding quite interested.

"Well, I kinda want it to be a surprise for everyone," Hermione said quickly, "I'm sorry Ginny."

"Oh, ok," Ginny said slowly.

"Next time Ginny, I promise."

"Ok," Ginny said sounding a lot happier.

"If you want to," Ron said.

_They believed it?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't believe it.

They unloaded the carriages and the time passed quicker than everyone expected. Before they realized it, it was already 12:30. Hermione quickly said goodbye and left. She walked into the small restaurant and saw Draco sitting at a table in the back. There was only one other table occupied in the whole restaurant. Hermione stopped at the table but didn't sit down.

"What do you want Draco?"

"I wanted you to show how sorry I am," he said standing up.

"I figured that by the speech at breakfast," she said, "what are you really up to?"

He held his hand out and looked at her longingly.

"What are you playing at?"

"You said it yourself, dancing is how you express yourself, well now is your chance to express yourself, no one is here to watch you, so you don't have to hide anything." He said this calmly yet demanding, "Just dance like you mean it, no one is here to judge you."

She took his hand and let him lead her to the center of the restaurant. He took out his want and moved the tables out of the way. Music started to fill the room, he placed his hand on her waist as they have done so many times before and they began to dance. They turned this way and that. He spun her and pulled her closer to him. They danced as they have never danced before, and as if they would never dance again. They danced with so much energy and passion. She let herself go, and nothing mattered but them dancing, right then and there. Hermione never wanted that moment to end; she wanted to feel like this forever.

"Draco, I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier," she told him, "I love you. The last few days have been the worst days of my life. I never want to be without you, but you know that if I can't be myself everything I dance, I can't deal with myself or with us, cause it feels like a lie, even though I know it isn't."

"HERMIONE?!?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"HERMIONE!?!?"

She pulled away from Draco as soon as she heard the voice. But the damage was done. There was nothing she could to that wouldn't hurt someone. They turned to face the group that just entered the small restaurant. There stood Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Ron.

"Hermione?" Ron said, "What are you doing?"

"Ron, I…" she said looking from Draco then back to Ron, "This isn't what it looks like."

"What is it, some kind of game?"

"No it's not that," she said.

"What is it then? Just something you do on your free time?"

"You know that's not true!"

"Than what? Do you take some sort of joy fraternizing with the enemy?" he said loudly, "you seem to do it all the time."

"Ron, wait."

He turned to leave, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob, their friends looking on, but not standing in the way of Ron exiting the room.

"Enjoy your life, Hermione," he said quietly over his shoulder before leaving.

The rest of the group exited after him, not saying a word to Hermione. A tear fell from her eye as she dropped to her knees. With her face in her hands she cried her heart out. Draco looked on at the scene not sure what exactly to do, he knew he caused a big scene between the girl of his dreams, and her friends. He knelt next to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder.

She pulled out of the hug and without saying anything she walked to the door. But stopped before exiting, she turned around to face Draco.

"Put the tables back Draco, I'm leaving," and with that she walked out of the restaurant.

Draco sat in the middle of the restaurant and watched Hermione leave. He didn't say anything, or move from where he sat. He didn't make an attempt to move the tables back to where they were originally.

Hermione made her way to the center of town, looking in every shop, and down every back alley, in search of her Gryffindor friends. It was almost night when she finally gave up and headed to where the carriages would pick them up; having only about a half hour before they would be there she headed down and waited.

The carriages arrived and students slowly began to show up, piling into the carriages. Hermione climbed into the first carriage and sat alone for a while before the carriage door opened. She didn't look at who was climbing in, and she knew that whoever it was she didn't want to talk to them.

"Hermione," the door closed, "listen to me, whatever happened back there…" he took a deep breath, "Hermione look at me."

She didn't turn toward him, nor did she have any intention of doing so.

"Fine, I will say what I need to say and then I will leave you alone."

She still looked away from him. All she wanted to do was go back to the castle and throw herself on her bed and be alone. He grabbed her hand; she still didn't look at him. But now she was having problems looking away, because she melted when he touched her, she fell even more in love with him when they were together.

"Hermione," he said, "Hermione look at me. Please."

"Draco why should I?" she said turning toward Draco, "you ruined what me and Ron had, and I don't think I will be able to fix what you have done."

"What I did?" he said in shock, "I didn't force you to go, you came all on your own, you can't even begin to blame this on me. If you loved him so much then you wouldn't have come. You would have stayed with him. If you truly loved him you wouldn't have danced with me and kissed me, you did that on your own. I didn't force anything onto you."

"Draco, that's not true, I only went because you asked me to."

"Yes, asked, not told, there is a difference Hermione," he said now only a few inches from her face, "Hermione," he said softly, "I will always love you, no matter what you say, or do, I will love you for the rest of my life."

Without another word he got out of the carriage, leaving her alone to think about all that he had said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by very slowly. Hermione spent all of her time alone. She ate alone. She walked to class alone. She did her homework alone, although that was normally how she did her homework, so that wasn't different. She even danced alone now.

She had went to talk to Miss Vandermark the day after they got back from Hogsmeade and asked if she could dance solo, because dancing with anyone would have cause many disruptions due to problems that have come up.

Hermione has been coming after classes to begin learning a routine for the competition Miss Vandermark had mentioned at the beginning of the year. Then during class while everyone was learning basic routines and exercises, she would be off practicing.

When walking down the halls she would hear a lot of whispers being passed. She couldn't tell what they were saying most of the time, but she had an idea.

And by the end of the first week back from Hogsmeade, almost the whole school had heard at least one version of the story.

"Why would he waste his time with that little mudblood?" she heard come from a group of Slytherin girls one day, "He could have done so much better."

"He could have been going out with someone like me," this came from Pansy Parkinson, who everyone knew had the biggest crush on Draco, "I would have been better than that little mudblood, she didn't deserve him. But no matter, now I can have him all to myself."

A few days after that conversation Draco had told Pansy that he would rather be in locked up in Azkaban than go out with her. Hermione laughed when she over heard this at dinner one night.

Many people knew the Hermione and Draco story as him wanting to be within You-Know-Who's inner circle, so he was pretending to like Hermione to get information about the Order, and how Hermione tore Ron's heart apart so that she could be with Draco. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna never said anything about what really happened because they thought that this story was more convincing than what really happened. They didn't care that Draco was looking like a hero for sacrificing himself and his social status to gain knowledge for the Dark Lord. Ron however wasn't complaining about anything, because now he was almost always seen surrounded by a group a girls who all felt sorry for him, that his one school crush had torn his heart out.

Although by this point Hermione didn't care what people though. All she cared about was getting through school and getting ready for the dance competition. She had been working on the routine for three weeks now, and had stayed at Hogwarts for two Hogsmeade trips. She had realized by now, if not already, that she was basically the reject of the school. She had only been like that before she had Ron and Harry as friends, but she figured that if that how it was now then she should just get used to it, because it probably won't change for the rest of her life.

And this whole time, she focused on studies and dancing, but the words Draco had said just weeks before always flooded her mind, causing her to get disoriented, or distract her. _You wouldn't have danced with me and kissed me, you did that on your own. _Those words haunted her.

She was in the studio practicing her routine, just as always, spinning across the floor. As she danced though, it didn't seem just as it always did, it was different. But she thought nothing of it. She continued to dance, but something wasn't right. Was it something she was doing? What was it? Then the words came back, flooding her mind with memories, _I didn't force anything onto you, _everything that had happened, _there is a difference Hermione,_ Hermione had realized what was wrong, _I will always love you, _he was right, _no matter what,_ it wasn't Ron that she loved, _I will love you for the rest of my life,_ it was-

"Draco, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade with everyone else?" she said realizing that he was leaning against the mirror watching her dance about the room.

"Well shouldn't you?"

"Everyone hates me, so why should I go?"

"Not everyone hates you."

"Yes they do."

"You can't speak on behalf of _everyone_," he said walking toward her.

"Yes I can, everyone hates me because I, what was it, oh yeah, tore out my best friends heart because I fell in love with my other friend's enemy. Which to be perfectly honest, I did just that. I did fall in love with my best friend's enemy, and I did tear Ron's heart out."

"But I'm still here for you."

"Then where were you when I was alone?" she had now raised her voice so she was yelling, "Where were you when the whole school was talking about me behind my back? Where were you when I need someone to tell me that everything would be alright soon? Huh? Where were you?"

"Actually to be honest I was doing something, but I guess it is all a waste now." He turned and walked out of the studio.

Hermione thought about running after him. She walked quickly to the door, but stopped when she saw a package sitting next to the door. She went over to it and read the parchment that was sitting on it.

_Hermione,_

_Just a little something that I hope will brighten your days that have now become dull. I am sorry for anything I have done to upset you in the past few weeks._

_Draco_

She opened the package and inside was a wooden box. Inside were little gifts that reminded her of everything they have done. A pair of toy dance shoes, a miniature replica mask of the one she wore when they had their own Christmas party for just the two of them, a tea cup from when they went on their first date, and a mini panda bear. She still had that panda bear stuffed animal that he gave her. This whole time it has been sitting on her bed. She ran out the door and saw Draco sitting at the top of the stairs outside the room.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come running after me," he said calmly.

"How did you know I would?"

"Hermione," he said smiling as he stood up, "don't I know you well enough by now?"

Hermione let out a laugh and smiled. She hadn't been happy in three weeks. She ran up the stairs to meet him, he stepped down so that she was now a step higher than him. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the past weeks, but I knew you had enough to deal with, with everyone talking, and spreading lies," he said, "I'm sorry, but I thought it would be best if we had some time apart."

"But that was when I needed you the most."

"Look, I'm sorry. I will always be here for you from now on."

"Promise?"

"I promise that as long as I live, I will be here for you!"

Draco reached out and pulled her closer to him. She felt his warmth, and for the first time in weeks she felt like everything had just disappeared, like all of her problems just faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Draco, even though the whole school basically knew they were together, they still didn't talk too much outside of class and their common room. By now it was about 10 days from Halloween, and there was a large Halloween masquerade ball planned that night. Hermione was particularly excited because she would be able to spend a whole night with Draco and no one would ever know that it was them together, well Ginny would know. She was the only one of her friends who forgave Hermione for what she did.

Ginny, for the most part, understood what Hermione was going through. She understood that when a girl's heart decided who it would love nothing would, or could change it. Nothing would stand in the way of a girl loving the man that she has fallen for the hardest.

And all of those long years that Hermione liked Ron, something was missing. Hermione couldn't tell what it was at the time. But she knew that something was missing. She still doesn't know what was missing from Ron. She does knew that whatever he didn't have, Draco did have, whether it was Draco's ability to be romantic, or making her happy when she was sad, or if it was his ability to love her at her lowest. He didn't make fun of her when she was having a bad day, and he didn't say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Hermione had just finished dinner and was walking back to the head's common room to finish her homework.

"Hermione!" called the familiar female voice.

She turned around to see Ginny walking up to her.

"Hey Ginny," she said with a smile, happy to be able to talk to someone from Gryffindor again.

"Hey Hermione, I was thinking we could go shopping for the masquerade at the next Hogsmeade trip. Mum gave me some money to buy an outfit. Oh and can I borrow that little black dress you got over the summer?"

"Sure," Hermione said with a smile.

"I will meet you at the Hogs Head at noon then?" Ginny said as she gave Hermione a hug.

"I'll be there."

Ginny turned and walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione could always count on her.

Hermione walked through the corridors not really paying attention to where she was going. She ended up in the head's common room, and sat on the couch looking at the fire. After a little while she decided to take a shower.

She got up and walked into their bathroom; she pulled her school robes off and dropped it on the floor next to the door. She turned the water on and stepped in, the cool water hitting her face. She soaked her hair and began to sing quietly to a muggle song.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope; I'll be your love, be everything that you need."

"I didn't know you could sing," said a voice from the doorway of the bathroom, "how did I not know that after all this time?"

"Draco!" she said as she pushed herself against the wall, "what are you doing in here?"

"Well I heard this amazing voice and decided I would come see who it was coming from, and here you are."

"Draco," she said not really knowing what she should say.

"What?" he said, "Are you embarrassed that I caught you singing in the shower, or are you embarrassed that I am standing in the bathroom with you in the shower?"

"Well," she said, "both."

"Why both?"

"Well no one has heard me sing before, and I like showering alone."

"You have a beautiful voice," he said, and Hermione could see through the fogged up glass that he was getting closer, "and how would you know you like showering alone if you've never showered with someone."

Draco pulled the glass door open and to Hermione's surprise, he was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. She could see his muscled body, and although he was a little on the pale side, he stilled looked good. She felt like she was watching one of those lame muggle romantic movies where the tall sexy guy would walk into a room, and her jaw would drop as she saw how sexy the guy was without a shirt. But this wasn't a lame muggle romantic movie, this was really happening. She really was standing in the shower with a really hot guy wearing nothing but a towel. She shook her head to get herself beck to reality. She has never seen this much of Draco before. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, and he pulled her closer with one hand as he pulled the towel off with the other. He stepped in and closed the shower door. He kissed her neck, her collar bone, he shoulders, then back up to her face. He kissed as much of her as he could. But Hermione quickly stopped him.

"What's wrong, Love?" he said.

"I just think we should wait."

"If you want to, Love," he said, "I can wait forever for you."

She kissed him hard and turned him around so his back was against the shower wall. She gave him one last kiss before leaving him alone in the shower. She took a towel from the bar on the wall and wrapped it around her body. She left the bathroom and proceeded to her room. She dressed in her night gown, slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"We are here for Draco party of two," he said calmly to the hostess of a small restaurant.

The hostess, a young blond muggle in her early 20s, nodded. She looked down at the list of reservations and crossed their name off.

"Follow me please," she said with a smile after picking up two menus.

She led them through the restaurant to a small booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Your server will be with you shortly," she said before turning to walk back to the front of the restaurant.

"Draco," Hermione said calmly, "you didn't have to take me to such a nice place."

Draco reached over and grabber Hermione's hand.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to."

She smiled at this, and at the fact that this was the only time that they could be a normal couple. Their server walked up shortly after this.

"Good evening," their server was muggle who looked to be about 30, "my name is Ethan and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you two off some drinks?"

"I would like…ummm…" Draco had never been to a muggle restaurant before.

"We both will have tea, thank you," Hermione said politely.

"I will be right back with your drinks," Ethan said.

He walked off toward the kitchens.

"Draco, would you like some help?"

"Well…I…ummm…yes?"

"Try this," she said pointing to the menu.

"That sounds good," he said after reading the description.

Soon Ethan was back at their table with their tea.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

"I think we are ready," Draco told him.

They ordered and began sipping their tea.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?"

"Yes Draco?"

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my left with you?"

"Really?" she smiled.

"I know we have only been going out a few months, but I feel something really story between us. It's hard to explain. But I know that there is a strong connection between us."

"Draco," she said.

"Hermione, I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione was speechless. She never would have guessed that this day in late June would lead to this. She was happy about it.

"Draco, I love you too," she said with a smile.

He leaned across the table and gently kissed her.

Hermione woke up and stretched. She looked over at the clock class would start in ten minutes. She changed quickly into her robes, grabbed her bag and ran out of her room. She made it to potions with only one minute left before the bell. Today they had a test on all of the tonics and their reversals. Hermione finished hers quickly and turned it in. She sat at her desk next to Ron and Harry. They still weren't talking to her. And the sad part was that their grades showed it.

Now that she wasn't there to correct their homework and help them with essays, their grades were slipping, mostly Ron's. His grades were close to failing. Harry's were about average. Even though she sat next to Ron in classes, they still haven't spoke since that day in at Hogsmeade. She wasn't mad about it, it was her fault. But she wasn't about to apologize to him.

Tomorrow was the next Hogsmeade trip, and Hermione was excited to go. And she was determined to find a mask that would hide her identity completely and a dress that would make her seductive, yet elegant.

The ball rang for the end of class and everyone exited except for Hermione and Draco. Hermione walked to the door.

"I would walk with you to your next class, but they would all see."

She smiled but didn't really understand why. She shouldn't be, because she can't walk with him to their classes.

"You know I would gladly say yes to that, but I can't," she said, she didn't look at him and her smile faded.

He walked past her without saying anything else, because Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him.

Hermione walked to class alone, just as she had been doing. Even though she had Draco back, nothing really changed. She had someone to talk to and hang out with, but only in their common room. She was still alone most of the time other than that. Every once in a while she would talk to Ginny, but not much.

She sat down in Transfiguration. They had a test in this class. It was like they had a test in every class. She finished this test quickly too. And after class ended it was time for lunch. All the students made their way to the great hall, all eager to eat after the long tests they just had.

Hermione sat in the back of the hall and ate quietly. Soon enough she would be done and at Hogsmeade with Ginny. The day ended with the dance class as usual. Hermione continued to work on her solo routine. After going through it for what felt like the millionth time the bell rang. She quickly went to the head's common room and found Draco sitting on their couch.

"Hey Draco," she said when she walked over to him, "I was going to go to bed, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Ginny tomorrow."

"You're going and you didn't tell me?"

"Well I'm going shopping for the masquerade."

"All right," he said, "good night Love."

"Good night," she said as she leaned down and kissed him.

She walked to her room. Without bothering to change out of her dance clothes, she fell onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up with the sun's golden rays pouring into her room. It was eight in the morning, and the carriages were arriving at nine to take the student to Hogsmeade. She dressed in hip hugging jeans, and a pale green tank top. She grabbed a light jacket and left for a quick breakfast in the Great Hall. She ate quickly and left for the carriages that would be arriving any minute.

The carriages pulled up slowly as usual to pick them up. As they stopped student piled into the carriages, chattering loudly about what they wanted to do. Hermione was glad they found something other than her and Draco to talk about. She climbed into a carriage toward the back and sat waiting for it to leave. She was alone in the carriage for a while before the door opened. She looked over to see who it was.

Just outside the carriage stood Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna. Hermione's excitement for the day's events quickly vanished. They looked at each other for a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"Hey Hermione, do you mind if we join you, all the other carriages are full," Ginny asked nicely.

"Sure," Hermione said to Ginny with a smile, "I don't mind at all."

Everyone climbed in slowly. Ginny sat next to Hermione with Harry on her other side; Ron sat across from Hermione with Neville next to him and Luna across from Harry. The carriage pulled off down the path as the dirt and rock crunched under the wheels. The first half of the ride to Hogsmeade was in silence. But Hermione was done with the silence, and she was done with being ignored by her friends. She decided she would start at lease some sort of a conversation.

"Hey Ginny, I was thinking of shops we should go to today."

"Really?" Ginny said sounding really excited to know what she was thinking.

"There is this shop on the edge of town that has some really lovely dresses. And there are a few different places we could go to get jewelry and masks. There are some antique shops and some dress shops, and there is also a small shop I read about that sells nothing but masks."

"That sounds great!"

"Wait," Ron said, "you two are hanging out today?"

"Do you have a problem with it Ronald?" Hermione said with the hum of disgust in her voice.

"Well I was looking forward to spending a nice day at Hogsmeade with my sister."

"Your point being? It's not like you never see her."

"Well…" he said, "I just want to spend some time with her."

"Ron," Ginny said joining the argument, "I'm not yours to control, or tell what I can and can't do. If I want to go hang out with Hermione, then I will."

"Ginny, you can't hang out with her. You know what she did to me."

"I don't see you crying or complaining. You said it was the best thing that happened."

"It was," he said, "because now you can get any girl I want."

"You pig!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Ron said.

"You are such a pig!" Hermione yelled again, "You were mad at me when it happened, and now you don't even talk to me, but you now are happy I did what I did because you can use it as some way to pick up girls! You are a disgusting PIG!"

Just then the carriage stopped and she pulled open the door and jumped out into the cool October air. She didn't bother shutting the door; she just wanted to get as far from Ron as possible.

"Ron why do have to be so mean all of the time!" Ginny said before jumping out of the carriage after Hermione.

"He is so disgusting," Hermione said to herself, "he deserves what happened."

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled after her friend, "Hermione wait up!"

Hermione stopped to let Ginny catch up. They walked together up the entrance of Hogsmeade. The gates stood open for the students.

"I figured we would start at the dress show at the end of town and work our way back to the front gates," Hermione told Ginny.

"Lets go!" Ginny said happily, "I can't wait to see what they have."

They walked though Hogsmeade. Soon they were walking into a little shop with no one in it except for the clerk behind the counter.

"Good morning ladies," she said cheerfully, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"We are looking for dresses for a masquerade dance at Hogwarts," Hermione told the clerk.

"Ooo, a masquerade?" she said, "do you have any ideas as to what you wanted? Colors? Lengths?"

"I want a floor length dress," Ginny said, "preferably a light blue."

"I have a few things here that I think you might like."

Ginny tried on dress after dress. But none of them really seemed right. After trying on what seemed like the twentieth dress we found one that was perfect for her, it was form fitting, tight but not too tight. It was made of a satin and was a pretty basic dress, but it was amazing on her. The straps were wrapped around each other and connected under her arms. The back of the dress started at her lower back with a silver flower broach and the fabric gathered slightly. The top of the dress was cut low and gathered in the middle. The bottom of the dress flared out like a little bell. The dress was the perfect shade of light blue. She fell in love with this dress.

"Looks like it is your turn miss."

"I want something fun, but I also want it to be sexy too," Hermione told her, "and I want it to be purple."

"Let me see what we have."

The clerk went though the store and coming back a few times to drop off some dresses. After she finished grabbing everything she thought Hermione would like she came back and Hermione began to try on all of the dresses. It didn't take as long to find her perfect dress. She only tried on five dresses when she found the one she loved.

The dress was perfect. It was made of satin and had a sheer material over the skirt of it. This dress ended just below her knee. The whole dress was a beautiful deep purple and had gold trimming along the top, just under her breasts, across her waist, and across her hips. The sheer material began at the trimming along her hips ending just beyond the satin skirt under it. The dress fit her perfectly, as if it was made for her. It made her sexy and seductive, yet also elegant and graceful.

After paying for their dresses they left the shop. They had spent almost two and a half hours looking and trying on dresses.

They walked through Hogsmeade before walking into a small shop the reminded Hermione of an old antique muggle shop. They walked through the shop and didn't find much jewelry. Hermione was hoping she would find something that reminded her of jewelry girls would wear if they were on the Titanic. Then she found it, a necklace that was being held inside a glass case near the back of the store, it was a string of elegant scalloped shells of gold inset with flowered purple colored gem stones. It hung low on my neck with one of the shell and flowers hanging just below the chain of golden shells.

Ginny found a nice simple chain of silver flowers. They paid for these items and left the shop. Only one thing left to get, masks. This, to Hermione, was the most important part, because this what was going to hide her disguise from everyone. So she needed to find the perfect mask. They walked into shop after shop, but couldn't find anything. Ginny found a nice blue and silver mask that matched her dress and was happy to be done. Hermione still didn't find the perfect mask yet. But then as she passed a shop she saw it in the window. The perfect mask.

The mask was beautiful. It looked like it would only cover the top half of her face. It was a little lighter than her dress and was trimmed in a pink and purple lace. Surrounding the eye holes were purple sequins. At the top of the mask in the center was a darker purple gem. Just next to the right eye, there were four yellow feathers that branched out and were connected to the mask by a white rose.

Hermione quickly entered the shop and bought the mask. It was a little more expensive then she wanted but she couldn't leave the mask. After all it was the perfect mask and no one would know who she was, besides Draco and Ginny. The two girls left the shop happy to be done with all of their shopping and very happy with what they found.

The carriages arrived right on time as always. The students climbed into the carriages sad that they had to leave. Hermione and Ginny climbed into a carriage toward the front of the line. After pulling all of their bags into their carriage they sat in silence for a few minutes before the carriage began to pull them up to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Today felt like most other days at Hogwarts. They woke up at the same time as always, they had classes as usual, and they proceeded to eat their meals as they always did. The only difference was that today was not like every other day. Today was the day before the Halloween Masquerade Ball. The students buzzed with excitement. The whole school seemed to be talking about nothing other than whom they were hoping to dance with, or who they were hoping to kiss. And to Hermione's astonishment, most of the school seemed to dismiss the Hermione and Draco rumor. The Slytherin girls seemed to be fighting about who Draco would kiss by the end of the night. A few girls had to be pulled apart by McGonagall because they began to pull at each other's hair. Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing as she watched the girls use such a Muggle form of fighting, their wands lay forgotten on the floor near their feet. After pulling them away from each other she took 20 points each from Slytherin.

Hermione walked past this scene but before passing she heard one girl say, "He's mine!" before turning to join their respective groups of Slytherin girls.

Hermione continued to giggle all the way to her last class of the day, Dance. She had been looking forward to this class all day. She and Draco were planning on finishing their routine today. Hermione had a few ideas of what they could do. With plans of putting these ideas into physical movements, she hurried to the back of the room and waited for Draco to come.

The class was now filing into the room, none of them looking forward to the embarrassment that was dancing. She spotted Ron and Harry as they entered the room. They all took their usual seats along the mirrored walls. Miss Vandermark motioned for Hermione and Draco to join them.

"Today, we are going to learn a simple routine to perform tomorrow at the masquerade," Miss Vandermark told the class.

"Perform?" Neville shouted, much louder than he intended to be, "W-we're going to per-perform?"

"Why yes," she said not looking at the classes scared faces.

Hermione knew what dancing in front of a large group was like, in her fourth year she had to dance in front of the whole school, with Victor Krum.

"It will be a Viennese waltz," she told the class, "you will learn the steps and you will be paired up just before the dance according to height and what you wear. _And_ so that the identity of everyone stays secret till the end of the night when all of your masks are removed."

"So we won't have any idea who we are dancing with?" Harry asked looking at Ron who had now looked angrily in Hermione's direction.

Hermione had a feeling that whoever she was dancing with would figure out it was her, because she was a good dancer, so she made herself a promise that she wouldn't dance very well when she got paired up.

Everyone chose their partner for learning to dance and no one wanted to be paired with Draco or Hermione while learning, so they danced together. Hermione watched everyone learning so she knew how to make simple mistakes. As class finally ended Miss Vandermark dismissed them and everyone quickly left.

Dinner that night went very quick as students wanted to go sleep so that the events of the next day would come quicker. Hermione went off to bed before Draco came back from dinner. She changed into her night gown and fell asleep quickly.

"Ginny!" Hermione said as she found her sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, "Ginny, I was doing some research and found this simple spell for our hair, I was thinking we should use it to change our hair so no one will know it's us."

"What are you saying?"

"I can change your hair color so it doesn't stand out so much."

"So I can have brown hair?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Any color you want."

"What color are you going to change yours to?"

"I was thinking I would go darker."

"Are you going to tell Draco?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking about it but I wasn't sure, I was thinking we could just hope that we find each other while we're there."

"I think you should tell him." Ginny told her.

"I could write him a note and then he can find me."

"That sounds like a good idea, and then you don't feel guilty about telling him and he will still know that it's you."

"I will write it when I get back to my room," Hermione told her, "When do you want to come over to get ready?"

"How about I just come over after lunch?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you later. I'm going to go write that letter not. Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione got up and left the Great Hall.

Once back in her room she puller out a piece of parchment, quill and ink and began writing. She finished her letter after about the 20th try to word it right. She read through it:

_Draco,_

_I was thinking of how to tell you this, and I decided to write it, because then you can find me. At the masquerade I will be wearing a purple dress, a purple mask and my hair will be a very dark brown. Please find me at the dance tonight._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

She folded the parchment and wrote his name on the front. She left it on the table in front of the fireplace. She pulled all of her stuff for the night out of her armoire and left it on her bed when she left for lunch. She found Ginny at the end of the table near the door when she entered the Great Hall. They had a quick lunch and headed to the head's dorms. Ginny did their makeup, doing only a subtle eye shadow because they were going to be wearing masks. Hermione performed the spell for their hair and Ginny now had brown hair, and Hermione's hair darkened quite a bit. They curled their hair and put it up elaborately. After putting their dresses on they magically put their masks on. They looked in the mirror and couldn't believe what they saw. Hermione no longer looked like the bushy haired bookworm, and Ginny no longer looked like the red haired athletic girl. Hermione looked seductive and beautiful, and Ginny was sexy and elegant.

"Did you give Malfoy the letter?"

"Not exactly, I left it where he would find it."

"So you aren't even sure he got it?"

"Well I looked when we came back and it wasn't there, so he must have gotten it, right?"

"Well if it isn't there he must have gotten it," Ginny said.

"I hope so," Hermione said, "Can you imagine if we take our masks out and find ourselves with other people."

"Yeah," Ginny said as they made their way to the head's common room, "I hope you find him tonight."

"Thanks," Hermione said as they entered the common room, "You should leave first, you know, don't want people to know we know each other."

"Good idea."

Ginny made her way to the door and pushed it open.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione said quickly, "Your mask."

"Oh, thanks."

Ginny put her mask on and exited the room.

"Tell me what happens tomorrow!" she yelled back before closing the door.

Hermione made her way to the door. She put her mask to her face and it quickly sealed itself so it wouldn't be able to be taken off till midnight. She left the room and made her way down to the Great Hall.

There was a crowd outside the door. Miss Vandermark slid out of the door, closing it behind her.

"Seventh years please follow me," she yelled over the chattering students, "Seventh years this way please!"

Hermione made her way across the Entrance Hall to follow Miss Vandermark. She could now see individual students instead of just the sea of colors and feathers. Many of the boys went with masks of black, blue or green. But she could see a few boys ventured out and had red, gold, silver or even orange masks. The guys wore black tuxes, but a few wore dark green, red or blue. Almost every girl however was wearing pink or red. Some wore black to offset the brightness of their colors.

Miss Vandermark took them to a nearby corridor.

"Please stand against the walls, girls on this side," she motioned to her right, "and will the boys please stand over here."

Miss Vandermark began matching people up and re-matching them. She soon had everyone paired up. And asked each couple to do the first few steps to see how everyone danced together. And when she was done she led them to the door of the Great Hall. Hermione was paired with a tall boy wearing a deep red tux and a silver mask. His hair was a light brown and hung just above his eyes. They stood three couples from the front of the line. The doors to the Great Hall opened and they walked in.

The long tables had been moved and instead there was a dance floor, a few smaller tables and some chairs. Many different colored masks hung on the walls around them. The ceiling reflected the sky above, and candles floated with long strips of a very wide red ribbon weaving between them like dancing smoke.

The brown haired boy led Hermione to the far edge of the dance floor and took her hand in his. He placed his hand on her waist as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. The music started and everyone began the dance they practiced the day before. Hermione tried not to dance as well as she really could, and this was harder for her than she realized. Her mind blanked and she forgot the simple mistakes she was going to make. She decided to not worry about it and continued to dance the only way she knew how. She could tell this wasn't Draco because he didn't dance with the same strength, but he wasn't that bad. He seemed to know what he was doing, he just seemed nervous. His moves we very stiff and Hermione knew that if he just relaxed a bit he would be a much better dancer than he though he could be.

"If you just relax a bit, you wont feel so awkward when you dance," Hermione knew as soon as she said this she would be giving herself away, everyone knows her as a know it all, and telling him how to correct is problem would defiantly give her away.

"Oh, uh, thanks," he said shyly.

"Anytime," she said as they continued to dance.

Around and around they went, as the music played they danced every motion almost flawlessly. There were a few mistakes here and there, but for the most part they did quite well. The song ended and he bowed to her. She turned to leave but her arm was caught by the boy and he spun her around.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"May-" he stuttered as he let go of her arm, "May I have another dance?"

She took a deep breath, "What?"

"Please, may I have this dance?" He bowed politely, and looked up at her from this position.

"Sure," she said hesitantly.

He took her hand in his and wrapped the other around her waist once more. A slow song came on and he led her in dance. The stood as far away as they could while still in each other's arms. They continued to dance together for almost half the night when they decided to stop dancing so they could get drinks.

He grabbed two goblets of butterbeer that had been supplied to the school for the night. They didn't talk much that night, but Hermione felt as though she could trust him, as though she knew him. She felt a closeness to him. He seemed familiar, but couldn't think of why. She smiled at him as she thought this. He smiled back. She knew that smile. She put her goblet down and pulled the boy in the silver mask to the middle of the dance floor.

"You don't mind if I confide in you just for the night, do you?" she said to him.

"Why just tonight?"

"If you are who I think you are," she told him, "then we won't be seeing much of each other in a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your family would love to know that we are here together tonight."

"What do you know about my family? You don't know them."

"And if you are as thick as I think you are. Then this should be easy."

"What will?"

"Can I ask you a question? And I promise that it will be safe with me no matter how this night ends."

"How can I know for sure it will be safe with you?"

"If you could have one person dancing with you tonight who would it be? I don't care why you choose them, I just want to know who you would choose," she told him, "I won't go snitching it to anyone, and I will never speak of this conversation with anyone other than you."

"How can I know for sure my answer will be safe with you?" he said, "I don't even know who you are."

"You have trusted me enough to keep talking to me. So you tell me if you can trust me with your answer."

"Hermione." He said flatly.

She didn't say anything to this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

There was a sudden ringing in her ears and she pulled apart. A very loud deep bell sounded out. It was now midnight. She felt her mask loosen itself from her face. Her mask hit the ground with everyone else's. She looked down at the ground. Not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Looks like you got your wish," she told him, "Good night Ron."

She turned and left the Great Hall never looking into his face, or at anyone else who was looking at her as she fled from the Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke the next morning in a cold sweat. She had just had a dream about the masquerade dance. She got up and got dressed. She dreamt that she was dancing with this guy and when the masks came off she was standing in front of Ron. She was in the common room now. Draco sat on the couch in front of her.

"I heard you were dancing with Weasley," he said coldly from where he sat.

_It wasn't a dream?_ She thought.

"Why were you dancing with him?"

"Well you never found me so I danced with someone and it happened to be him," she told him, "it's not like I could have known who I was dancing with."

"I was looking for you."

"I told you what I was wearing so it should have been easy to find me."

"You never told me anything."

"Yea, I left a letter on the table, there," she pointed to the table in front of him, "and it wasn't there when I came back to get ready so I assumed you found it."

"What letter?" he said, "there was no letter on this table when I came in during lunch."

"What?" Hermione yelled, "I left it right there and when I came back it was gone."

"Well I never saw a letter," he said getting up, "it's not my fault I couldn't find you."

She stepped toward him, "how so?"

"I was looking for you," he told her, "I went up to all of the girls and none of them were you. I asked every girl what was in the wooden box. And no one knew what I was talking about, except for one girl. She told me that a girl in a purple dress would know. But when I finally reached you the masks were taken off and you ran from the Great Hall."

"You spent the whole night looking for me?"

"Yea, I spent the whole night looking for you and when I finally find you, you are kissing that Weasley," he said this as though he just tasted sour milk.

"I-"

"Did you know it was him?"

"What?"

"Did you know it was him you were dancing with?"

"Draco I-"

"Why can't you give me an answer?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"You did," he said in disbelief, "you knew it was him, yet you continued to dance with him, you knew," he paused before continuing, "You knew it was him when you kissed him."

"Draco!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes, "Draco, please, listen to me."

"Why should I Hermione?"

"Draco I love you-"

"Stop lying to yourself and to me," he spat, "if you loved me you wouldn't have kiss him. You would have been looking for me."

Without saying anything else Hermione ran out of the common room. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she couldn't be anywhere near the head's common room. She pulled her robes closer around her. It wasn't cold, but it helped her block her face from students that passed her. She found herself standing in front of a painting of a large lady in a frilly pink dress.

"Can I help you Miss?" the lady asked.

"No," Hermione muttered, "Unless you can let me in so I can talk to Ron."

"Unless you have the password I can't let you in," the painting told her, "I'm sorry Miss."

"But I'm head girl," Hermione told her, "this is my house, I just don't have the password. No one told it to me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in without the password."

"Fine," Hermione said before turning to leave.

"Hermione?" said a voice from behind her.

She was halfway down the corridor at the top of a flight of stairs. She turned to see who it was speaking to her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Ron!" she ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hermione," he said, "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Oh," she said as she let go of him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"No matter how I say it, it will sound bad."

"Just tell me."

"Promise me you will listen to everything I say, not just the beginning."

"I promise," he told her.

"Last night when I realized you weren't Draco, I realized how happy I am without him. But I love him," Hermione paused to make sure Ron wasn't going to yell or storm away, "But I don't love him the same way I love you. The love I feel for him is more like a teenage love story that will end after we graduate. The love I feel for you is one that I can see myself building my life around."

"Really?"

"Yes," she told him, "I don't see a future with Draco, I only see a stupid teenage relationship. I can see myself being with you for the rest of my life, and last night I realized that I really wanted to be with you, not Draco."

"You want to be with me?" he asked.

"Yes Ron," she said, "even though I know we have our moments where we just want to rip each other to pieces. And we don't, and I think that is why I love you. No matter what happens, I know that we can make it through it."

"But how can I trust you," he said, "You kissed him while we were together."

"That was before I realized I couldn't see myself with anyone other than you."

"If I did give you one more chance, would that ever happen again?"

"Never in a million years," she told him.

He looked deep into her eyes before pulling into a long passionate kiss. He pulled away looking into her eyes once more.

"Hermione," he said, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Her face broke into a tear filled smile, "Yes Ron, I would love to!"

He pulled her into a hug but was soon interrupted but loud footsteps.

"Granger!" Draco had come funning down the corridor.

Ron pulled out of the hug and stepped in front of Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Granger is mine, Weasley, and you can't take her away from me!"

Many students came from the Gryffindor common room to see what was going on.

"I can be with whomever I want!" Hermione said stepping out from behind Ron.

"We will see about that!" Draco yelled back at her as he pulled out his wand, then lifting it above his head he yelled, "Avada Kad-"

"Glisseo!" Hermione yelled before he could finish.

The stairs Draco was standing on flattened themselves so they created a slide. Draco's feet came out from under him and he slid to the bottom.

"You will pay for everything you have done, Granger!" he yelled up as he got back on his feet.

He turned and quickly walked back toward the head's dorm.

Hermione turned toward Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up still kissing her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione didn't feel like going to the Head's dorms that night. Instead she went with Ron into the Gryffindor common room. They sat in a particularly comfy armchair next to the fire. Hermione had never felt happier to be held in someone's arms than she did then. And before they knew it they were fast asleep.

Harry went up to the boy's dormitory soon after they fell asleep after being awoken by the strong wind that made the windowpanes rattle in their frames. He went to bed and dreamt that he was in a strange house. It was a rather large house, more like a mansion, with large arched windows and vaulted ceilings. The room he was in was full of many people in black hooded robes. One was standing in the front of the crowd speaking in a low voice, almost a whisper. But it seemed like everyone there could hear him and knew what he was saying.

"Cras nos mos pugna. Iuguolo quisquam ut est in vos via. Operor non iuguolo puer. Volo neco puer." Said the low voice.

Harry had heard this voice, but never that language. Why had he recognized that voice. He weaved through the crowd looking at each face he passed, but all of the faces were hidden in the darkness the hoods provided them. Each face was like looking into a deep dark cave. No one moved or took any notice to him being there it was just like being in the pensieve, only he was sure he wasn't in a memory. As he made his way to the front his scar began to burn. At first it was just tingling, but the further he went the more it hurt. He forced himself to keep walking, despite the sharp pain. He massaged his forehead even though he knew it wouldn't help.

He was inched away from the speaking figure.

"Licentia haud superstes. Tamen licentia puer volo." the figure said, pausing to look at everyone, Harry reached out to pull the hood back when he yelled, "Harry! Harry!"

Harry's eyes sprang open and he was back in the boy's dormitory, Dean Thomas standing over him shaking him awake. Harry was covered in sweat but his scar wasn't burning. He looked around the room as he felt his thin lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Where is Ron?" he said quickly.

"Still in the common room, why?" Dean replied.

"I have to talk to him."

Harry leaped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs. Hermione and Ron were fast asleep in the armchair.

"Hermione, Ron, wake up!" he half yelled at them.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, "What is it?" she yawned.

"Hermione can you figure something out for me?"

"What is going on?"

"I had a dream and Voldemort was talking to his followers."

"And?" Hermione said as she shook Ron awake.

"What's going on? Morning already?" Ron said as he tried to suppress a yawn.

"He said something to the Death Eaters," Harry told her, "I don't know what language, but you need to translate it."

He told them about the dream he had and they listened not daring to interrupt. As soon as he was done Hermione got up and disappeared into the corridors.

"What do you think he was saying?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but if it is coming from Voldemort it can't be good."

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room quickly her arms full of books. She settled herself at a table and motioned for the two boys to join her.

"What was it he said again?" she asked, Harry repeated what he said, "it is defiantly Latin."

After ten minutes of silence she gasped. She shoved the parchment she was writing on in front of Harry. Written on the parchment was what he said in his dream and underneath each were the English translations:

_Cras nos mos pugna. Iuguolo quisquam ut est in vos via. Operor non iuguolo puer. Volo neco puer._

_- Tomorrow we will fight. Kill anyone that is in your way. Do not kill the boy. I want to kill the boy._

_Licentia haud superstes. Tamen licentia puer volo._

_-Leave no survivors. But leave the boy to me._

"Hermione, do you think he is going to attack Hogwarts?" Ron asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes Ron, I think he is." Hermione told him.

No one in the Gryffindor tower slept that night.

"Harry, you should go tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione told him, she will probably want everyone out of the castle."

Without saying anything back Harry left the common room with Ron and Hermione following closely behind. They reached the gargoyle statue but then realized they couldn't get inside. Hermione thought for a moment then muttered something under her breath and the gargoyle jumped aside and the staircase began to move upward. They each stepped onto the stairs and made their way up to the headmaster's office. Harry knocked on the wooden door but there was no answer. He pushed the door open slowly.

"Professor McGonagall?" he said timidly.

There was movement behind the door on the other side of the room. The door opened to reveal the professor pulling a robe over her night gown.

"Potter?" she said with confusion in her voice, "what are you doing here?"

"We came because I had a dream about Voldemort." Harry told her,

"You can't bug me every time you have a dream like that."

"Professor, please," Hermione said stepping past Harry, "just read this."

Hermione handed her the parchment she translated the Latin on. McGonagall read what was written and gasped.

"If you three are right, then none of the students should stay here tonight," she told them, "everyone must go back home."

"Professor, I have to stay," Harry said quickly.

"You will do no such thing!" she said loudly, "you three will return home like the rest of the students."

"He is after me! If I stay then I can save a lot of lives!"

"Everyone here has worked very to protect you," she told him, "I will not let you jeopardize your life!"

"I will stay!" he yelled back at her, "I am the only one who can defeat him, if I don't stay you will be fighting a never ending battle!"

McGonagall looked at the three of them in turn, "fine, but I will never be able to live with myself if you don't make it. You three go to Gryffindor tower and get everyone to the Great Hall."

McGonagall left them standing in her office. They left soon after her and raced through the corridors to the tower. They went in and began waking everyone up, once everyone was in the common room Hermione spoke to them.

"Everyone is to proceed to the Great Hall in one group, please follow me!"

There was a lot of muttering as everyone began filing out of the common room.

"What's going on?" Ginny had pushed her way to the front of the crowd to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

Harry looked over his shoulder making sure no one was listening in, "Voldemort is coming to attack Hogwarts in the morning."

"What?" Ginny said quietly, "why would he be coming here?"

"Me," Harry said.

"Why?"

"He has been after me for seventeen years," he told her, "I went looking for the Horcruxes over the summer, I'm sure Ron told you about that. And luckily I found them before school started or I wouldn't have come. There are still one more though, it is at the school, and then I have to kill him."

"So he is coming here to…" her voice trailed off.

"To kill me," he said.

Ginny gasped.

They now entered the Great Hall. Most of the students were now here. And everyone from the Order was here too, they could see Lupin, Kingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry went up to them.

"Harry, good to see you again, maybe not good to see you under these circumstances," Lupin said to him with a chuckle, "But still good to see you."

"Did you find all of the Horcruxes?" Kingsley said as he shook Harry's hand.

"All but two," Harry told them, "Where is tonks?"

"At her mother's house with Teddy," Lupin told him.

"Harry!" Fred and George were walking up to him.

"What are you two doing here?"

They held up their Dumbledore's Army coins.

"Ginny sent the message to everyone in DA," Fred told him as he waved a hand behind him.

There was Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. They all waved at him.

"And of course, Mum and Dad told them to come," George said pointing at Bill and Fleur.

"I would like all of the student 6th year and younger to please make their way to the Entrance Hall!" McGonagall's voice echoed loudly.

"Harry! I don't want to go, I want to stay here and fight!" Ginny said to him as the rest of the younger students began making their way to the Entrance Hall.

Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening, then said quietly, "Ginny, go down to the Room of Requirement, I don't want you to be in the middle of this." Harry told her, "You choose, go back with the rest of the younger student or go to the Room of Requirement."

Ginny threw herself at Harry and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around her. They soon pulled away.

"Ginny, please stay safe, I don't want anything to hurt you."

"Harry, just return to me, ok?"

"I will."

Ginny turned and walked out of the Great Hall slowly, turning to look at Harry one more time before leaving.

Then everyone went silent as a voice echoed through the room. It was high, cold and cruel voice. It spoke clearly and seemed to be coming from the walls.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me," the voice said, "Give me Harry Potter by midnight, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school unharmed. Give me Harry potter, and you shall be rewarded."

"Let's give Harry to him!" said a voice from in the Great Hall.

Everyone turned to look at where the voice came from. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Why don't we just give him to the Dark Lord and save ourselves while we have the chance," he said.

"You are an evil ferret!" Hermione was now storming toward him, "why would you say that? You want me back and your way to win me over is by telling us we should give my best friend to Voldemort to die."

Draco said nothing.

"Draco you should leave, you aren't wanted here," she told him quietly as she stepped closer to him, "Just go off with you Death Eater friends."

"I told you I would never join them."

"If fighting on our side is your way of winning me back you can forget about it, cause I'm not coming back to you."

"I can still fight if I want to, but I'm not fighting on the evil side."

Hermione turned around and walked back to Harry and Ron.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked curiously.

"He wants to fight on our side."

"What?" Harry said loudly.

"He never joined the Death Eaters. He just said that so his friends wouldn't hate him."

"Prove it, Malfoy!" Harry yelled at him, "Prove you never joined them!"

Draco lifted the left sleeve of his robes, his arm was bare. There was nothing on his arm.

"Is that proof enough for you, Potter?"

Harry nodded slowly before turning to everyone else, "he is coming, we need to keep Hogwarts safe!"

Everyone split up into small groups and left to defend and fight. Harry left the room Ron and Hermione following close behind him.

"Harry where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"The Room of Requirement."


	11. Chapter 11

They sprinted down corridor after corridor. Without warning Hermione threw herself at Ron, causing him to fall. Harry tripped and all three of them tumbled to the ground, as they were showered with bits of broken glass. Hermione felt the wind from a spell that had just few in from the window. Hermione looked at Harry's watch, midnight.

"The battle has begun," Harry said as they cautiously got to their feet, "lets stay below the window sills so we don't get hit."

They moved much slower now as the grounds below lit up as though lightning was being shot at the castle. A couple times a window near them would shatter. Hermione could feel blood drip down her cheek, shards of glass had left cuts on her face.

"Why are we going to the Room of Requirement?" Ron asked.

"I have been thinking of the Horcruxes since I have gotten back," Harry told them, "Dumbledore said something about what the Horcruxes were when he explained them to me, one is Ravenclaw's diadem. I was able to convince the Grey lady to tell me about it. She told the story to one other person, guess who."

Hermione gasped, "She told him?"

"Yes, but I know where he hid it. Riddle hit it exactly where I hit my potions book last year. The same place everyone's been hiding stuff for centuries. He thought he was the only one to find it."

The walls shook again, they went down a staircase and into the room of Requirement. The room was empty other than three women: Ginny, Tonks, and an elderly witch wearing a moth-eaten hat, Harry recognized her as Neville's grandmother.

"Ah," she said, "can you tell us what it going on?"

"Is everyone ok?" Tonks and Ginny said together.

"As far as we know," Harry said.

"Have you seen my grandson," said Mrs. Longbottom.

"He's out fighting," Harry told her.

"Naturally," she said proudly, "now if you will excuse me, I must go and assist him."

"Where is Remus?" Tonks asked.

"He was going to lead a group to fight on the grounds," Harry told her.

Tonks sped off out of the room.

"Ginny, we need to use the room, so you will need to leave," Harry told Ginny, "but then I want you to come right back in when we are done."

Ginny kissed Harry one more time that night and left quickly.

"Wait," Ron said suddenly, "we're forgetting about someone."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"The house-elves," he said, "their still in the kitchen aren't they? And we don't want any more Dobbys."

Hermione threw herself at Ron as though they went going out already, she kissed him and he kissed her in return, lifting her off of the ground.

"Do you guys have to do that here?"

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

They walked out of the room, and could see flashes of green and red light on the grounds. Tonks and Ginny were crouched next to a window. Ginny stood up and sent a well aimed jinx into a crowd of Death Eaters.

"Good girl!" Tonks told Ginny as she crouched again.

"We'll be back," Harry told them, "Be safe!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Room of Requirement and began looking for the diadem. After frantic looking Harry finally found it, but before he could even lay a finger on it he heard a male voice.

"Potter!" it was the low voice of Crabbe, _"Crucio!"_

Harry dived as the curse barely missed him. It hit the bust the diadem was sitting on, and the diadem disappeared as it flew over one of the piled of objects next to him.

Then there was a sudden wave of heat as Crabbe sent a fiery serpent toward Harry. The serpent grew in size to the point where Crabbe could no longer control it.

Ron had now turned a corner and saw the scene before sending a full Body-Bind Curse directly at Crabbe. Harry began to run full speed away from the serpent and quickly turned a corner. He saw two brooms sitting on a pile near him, he grabbed them up and ran back to where Ron was.

"Find Hermione," Harry told him, "I have to find the diadem!"

Harry flew in the opposite direction of Ron. It didn't take long to find the diadem again. He dived for the diadem, the fiery serpent tempting to hit him straight on. He pulled out of the dive just in time, with the diadem around his arm.

He wheeled around to see the door standing open. He could faintly make out Ron flying thought the door. He leaned into the broom and sped off toward the door.

He collided with the wall opposite the door and rolled over.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she hugged him, "Is that the diadem?"

He pulled the diadem off of his arm. It seemed to be leaking a blood-like substance. It began to vibrate and then it shattered in his hands.

"Well it was the diadem," Harry told her, "We have to get that snake."

The three of them ran off toward the grounds and saw him. Voldemort. He stood with his followers behind him.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said as Harry stopped in front of him, "the boy who lived. I have been waiting for this moment for seventeen years now."

Harry said nothing.

"After all these years and all you do is show up for me to kill you."

"You're wrong!"

"We'll see about that," Voldemort hissed, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

The power of the green jets of Voldemort's spell hitting Harry's red jets caused Voldemort's wand to fly from his hand. Harry coughed it before sending a perfectly aimed curse at his snake around his neck. Its head rolled off as it's master hit the floor, dead.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hermione, just trust me," he told her, "just close your eyes."

"Ok, fine," she told him, "Ok, I will."

She closed her eyes and held them shut as he steered her down the hall. It was fifteen years after that fateful day at Hogwarts. Voldemort was gone, and most of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban. Hermione and Ron had moved into a flat together. Ginny had moved into Grimuald Place with Harry.

Ron had stopped Hermione from moving.

"Keep them shut," he said as he waved his wand, "ok you can open them now."

"Oh Ron," Hermione looked at the table in front of her.

They were standing in the dining room all the lights were out but a pair of tall candles were lit in the middle of the table.

"Happy fifteenth anniversary," he told her, the day after the battle at Hogwarts Ron had proposed to Hermione.

Hermione threw her arms around Ron and kissed him.

"I love you, Ron!" she said loudly.

"I love you too, Hermione."

"Draco!"

"Yes," he said as he entered his father's study.

"Draco, we have set up a dinner date with Asteria Greengrass for tonight," his father told him, "I expect you to be ready by six to greet her into the house."

"How many times have I told you, I'm not going on these stupid dates," Draco told his father, "I am not going on these dates because I don't want to get married."

"I'm not asking you to marry the girl."

"Father, I know what you are doing," Draco said, "you are hoping that after this date I will keep seeing her, and then we will get married. It doesn't work like that. I had someone, but after she left me I told myself I would never be with anyone else. I loved her!"

"You will go on this date, and you will get married to someone," his father said loudly, "we need an heir."

"Well it looks like you aren't going to get an heir then, because I'm not going to bend to your every will!"

Every day Draco's father had done this to him. Ever sense the battle, his father has been obsessed with Draco producing an heir. Draco had admitted that his family needed an heir. But nothing would make him be with anyone but her, the one he loved at school. He loved her then, and he has never stopped loving her. She was the only one for him, and she was spending her life with that Weasel.

"Get out of my sight!" his father yelled.

"With pleasure!"

"Harry!" his wife yelled, "They're here!"

"Coming!"

Harry and Ginny were holding a party for their younger sons. It was their tenth birthday today, and their whole family was coming.

"Ron, good to see you!" Harry said as he walked out of the Burrow where the party was taking place.

"Same to you mate!" Ron said as he clapped his best friend on the back.

"Hermione," Harry said hugging her, "should you really be up and moving so close to the due date?"

"I'm not going to miss James and Albus' birthday just because my due date is in a month," she told Harry.

"Ron, your wife is crazy," he told him.

"She is, but I love her all the same," Ron said kissing her.

"George!" Harry said as he walked up with his wife, "how is taking care of the shop?"

"I have Lee Jordan helping me now, he has been a big help," George told him, "and so has Angelina here."

"I'm glad you could make it," Harry said.

"Are you kidding, I'm hoping to make your boys the next Hogwarts pranksters."

"Let him have normal kids," Mrs. Weasley had walked up and hit her son's shoulder, "You never give up."

"Of course I don't," he said kissing his mother's cheek.

"Harry," she said turning to him, "you are taking care of yourself?"

"Of course, Ginny makes sure of it," Harry said looking over at Ginny who was bringing the boys out to the yard.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said walking up, "I hope they will like this," he held up a pair of toy brooms wrapped in brown paper.

"I'm sure they will," Harry told him, "they always want to go see me play."

"Ok, good."

James and Albus looked just liked their dad in every way, although they didn't have to inherit the scar that has been on Harry's forehead his whole life.

"Let me help with that, love," Harry said when he saw his wife carrying a pile of gifts.

"Thanks," Ginny said kissing him, "Theo, Claire come down here and say hi to your family."

"You and Hermione need to take it easy today," he said, "your due date is only a few weeks, she still has a month."

"Oh Harry, calm down," she said, "I'm not going to take it easy because I'm pregnant. The boys won't let me."

They looked at James an Albus who were playing with George and Angelina's son, Fred. George had already taught all three to cause mischief. And they have already started to drive their grandmother insane. Every time they would go visit they would cause something to explode, or someone would have eaten a candy they "accidentally" left somewhere.

"Presents," Ginny called to everyone.

"We want cake!" James and Albus said in unison.

"First presents, then cake."

"Fine," James said as they both crossed their arms.

Every one gathered around a table that had been set up outside. James and Albus went for the smallest presents, as usual, and opened them. After an hour of opening presents and thanking everyone it was time for cake.

Many happy birthdays were said as Ginny brought out their cake. She lit the candles and was happy to know that it angered them. She had put candles on the cake that couldn't be blown out, and after a few minutes of them blowing the candles they threw a tantrum.

"Thanks for those," Harry whispered to George.

Ginny took the candles away and gave everyone cake. This year the boys decided it would be terribly hilarious to throw cake at everyone. And so after all the cake was covering the party guests instead of being eaten, the boys decided that that was a good enough punishment for the candles. They flew around on their brooms and tried to replay some of their father's winning catches, using a miniature Golden Snitch they had received.

"Ok, boys," their mother said, "time to say good bye to everyone."

"Mum!" they yelled.

"Why now?" Albus said.

"They all have to leave," she told them, and we have to get back to our house, I'm sure your grandmother has enough to clean up and fix since your two day stay here."

"Theo, can you take your bothers in the house," Harry told their eldest son, now fourteen, "we still have some cleaning up to do out here."

"Sure dad," he said as he went over to his brothers.

"Clair you can help clean," Ginny told their daughter.

Clair said nothing.

"Sorry, mate," Ron said walking up, "but we are gonna have to bail. We have an early appointment."

He looked at his wife before turning back to Harry.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father," he said to Harry.

"One of the best things in your life," Harry told him, "take care of Hermione."

"I will."

With that Ron and Hermione left the house he once called home, and returned to their flat. They quickly changed and climbed into bed.

"Good night my angel," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Good night darling."


End file.
